Mikoto's Gyre
by Thanatos God of the Dead
Summary: After participating in a war in Heaven, the angels are forced onto Earth as their punishment. However, their punishment is much deep than simply losing their grace and suffering mortality. There new live face a vicious cycle without an end.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new story I thought up.**

**If you're an old follower and are curious about what I'm doing with my life, don't worry! I have not forgotten my unfinished stories. They will be finished soon.**

**For now I hope you enjoy this. Read and review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own K Project or any of its characters.**

* * *

It had once been so peaceful, their life above the clouds. They watched the worlds below together and talked quietly. Before the two met, the angel with the hair like roaring flames had only one friend with whom he connected. Now he had this other angel, one so bright he outshined the sun; one so happy, he warmed the deepest, coldest caverns of the red angel's heart. One day the young man appeared in the celestial kingdom and attached himself to the red angel's side. At first the red angel did not react to his sudden companion, and just let the new comer follow him around. Then his friend tried to talk him away the naïve angel, Totsuka, smiled and said he would rather stay. It would all work out.

Then the red angel decided to keep him.

Soon other angels, lost creatures that had appeared in their world confused and frightened began to follow the three of them as well. The red angel soon became the red King of the red clan of angels. So named because their divine power, Damocles Energy, was bright red

However, factions in heaven were not uncommon and others became groups ruled over by other kings of various colors. Since God had long disappeared, angels had always been uneasy. Without their father's guidance and presence, they felt lost. They were befuddled. Everything seemed wrong and they had begun to lash out. This new faction system was believed to be the best. It was believed to keep the angels better in control and kept them from turning their clouded minds and feverish tempers from reaching earth. However, it did not last long.

One king, the colorless king for his celestial powers did not have need for a color, became ravenous for more power. He believed that the factions were dividing the power that he could have for himself. He decided if he could become the new god, then domination over all dominions would be his. Then all the power and control would be his alone as opposed to many hands of lost creatures.

Then the cycle of anguish began.

* * *

The air heated around the two angels. The slighter male's wings quivered behind his back. Once the warm air would have signaled summer on Earth and a hot sun beaming happily down on them; now it meant that another battle was taking place somewhere in their world above the clouds. The taller male, his hair like hot red flames tussled on his head turned to look at his companion and looked away towards a burst of light that built up over the horizon. He had had a feeling his men were part of the problem and as he watched the red bend around the blue power, his suspicions were confirmed.

"Why must there always be fighting?" his friend whispered staring over the clouds towards the source of his discomfort.

"There was fighting before. There will always be fighting." The red king grumbled, turning as the power died away. Sighing, he began to walk further in the opposite direction.

His friend followed close and reached for the sleeve of his clothing. "That was more like skirmishes. No one ever died before. Now…" He let go on the king's sleeve and turned back to hear the loud, offensive sound of an explosion. Blinding gold light filled the blue sky around them and disappeared before it reached the two angels standing away from the blows being exchanged.

A hand that always sent shivers despite the intense heat always surrounding its owner gripped his arm. Totsuka turned and looked up at his king. The man's face was blank as always, but his eyes reflected the ever churning emotions that tormented Totsuka. "Our men have fought bravely and have lasted a long time. They can take care of themselves. There is only one thing I worry about in this war."

"What?" Totsuka asked, turning to face the angel fully.

"You."

Totsuka glared. "I know I'm not a fighter, Mikoto, but I can take care of my-."

Soft lips touched his, silencing him. Totsuka froze under the kiss, but melted. The torment that had gripped him for the past weeks since the fighting first reached their faction vanished. "That's not what I meant," the King murmured as he pulled away.

"Oh," Totsuka looked up at the other man. He pushed his fingers to lace with his King's and smiled up at him when the man returned the gesture and gripped his hand tightly. "Then you'll have to protect me."

"I will. I refuse to lose you."

* * *

Totsuka had always felt their celestial city was open and free before this moment. Never had he felt so suffocated, so trapped. Yet he refused to show his panic. He stood before the other young man who stood staring coldly at him with red eyes. His hair was nearly as white as their cloud world, but much less pleasant. He swallowed and tried to smile. It had only been a chance encounter. He took a short cut when he heard the fighting down the street. He avoided the battles as often as he could. As soon as he stepped out of the alleyway, this strange young man appeared from an opposite direction.

"It's a pleasant day isn't it?" Totsuka said politely. Despite the fighting for the past month, the weather seemed to enjoy it. It had yet to rain in all this time.

"A pleasant day?" The man repeated, looking confused for a moment. He smiled unpleasantly; an ugly grin that told those that saw it of the intent behind it. "I suppose it is."

A flash of silver and a bang echoed throughout the night. Totsuka screamed as a burning venom shot through his body. A blue light flashed from his stomach where the bullet ripped into him. He fell back staring up at the blue sky so bright above him. He gasped and trembled, each movement shocking more pain through his system. His insides began to dissolve and drip from the entry point. A cruel laugh reached his ears.

"Totsuka!"

The world flashed in and out. Black cut off his sight like the shutter of a camera as it took pictures of the world he saw. Buildings came into view and red. He looked up to see his king no longer stoic. Totsuka hated the agony he saw replacing the usual bored expression. "Totsuka, what happened?"

"M-Mikoto-." Totsuka pushed his face into Mikoto's shoulder and closed his eyes. "So warm."

A tear ran down Mikoto's face. "It'll be okay," he whispered repeatedly pushing Totsuka closer into his chest. His voice trembled slightly, but Totsuka could tell he was forcing it to be level and flat as always. He smiled weakly.

"Y-You're right, Mikoto," Totsuka whispered reaching up through the pain to cup his king's face. He painted a sickly red over his pale cheek and winced. "It will be alright." He gasped, the black coming faster and staying longer as he tried to memorize every line of his lover's face. "E-Everything will be alr-."

"Totsuka?" Mikoto whispered as he felt the hand so cold and clammy fall from his face. "T-Totsuka? TOTSUKA?!"

* * *

"We fought well today!" A blonde angel gasped as he and the rest panted to catch their breath. He pushed his hair from his flushed, sweaty face and smiled. Blue clad angels unconscious and dead scattered around them. Their red power lingered over the scene in a faint residue. "Have yet to lose anyone." He muttered to himself.

"That's a lie," A shorter, red headed angel cried in rage. "Saru betrayed us!" He screamed kicking with all his might the unconscious body of an enemy angel beside him. "He fucking betrayed us."

The blonde angel winced, but turned away to allow the high strung angel to vent and scream. He knew beneath the fury there was only heart ache. He sighed and turned to a pair of angels standing together. One had long blonde hair the other had his orange hair messily spiked on top of his hair. The blonde was injured, but still alive. He clung to the other angel as he used the red power they were given by their king to heal him. He kissed the man's forehead and whispered soothingly as the blond winced.

He looked around and caught sight of a figure coming towards them. The shadow was disproportioned to a normal angel. It seemed to have two sets of wings. A usual, majestic pair and a smaller pair lower down his back. As the silhouette drew closer he recognized the red hair and realized it was their king carrying something. A few had turned to see the angel as well and all realized as a sickening stillness fell over them.

Mikoto approached carrying the limp, bloodied body of Totsuka. His rage was in his glowing red eyes, but his face was blank. A smear of blood running down his cheek completed the horrifying look of a creature poisoned by wrath. They all stared at the two fallen figures and felt anger and renewed determination rush over them like a wild fire. "This war has to stop." Mikoto's voice was low, but reminded the blonde angel of the rattle before a snake struck to kill. "We have to finish this. Now."

* * *

The red fire rose over the soldiers as blue sparks shot through the air above the blue adversaries. They were the last standing. Mikoto stood before the leader of the blue angels, his usual stoic expression replacing the last few days of pain and loss. The blue king stared back at him with a slight smirk even though despair could be seen in his eyes and felt in the air. "You have murdered the rest of the angels." It was not a question. It was not an affirmation. It was a statement full of regret.

"We have stopped the war from continuing." Mikoto murmured looking dismissively away. "Only you are left and then I will be able to find what I'm looking for." He looked bored, but the vengeance was palpable in the air.

Sympathy flashed over the blue king's face. "I heard of your endeavors. I am sorry you had to lose one of your men so suddenly."

The blonde angel, second closest to the king only to the man now lying dead, looked at their king and recognized the furious flame that flashed from his eyes. He swallowed and looked back at the blue king who seemed to show genuine pity, but that would not help the situation. Mikoto cared for Totsuka far more than he cared for any of them. "Don't speak of it," Mikoto murmured, his voice steady and calm.

"We can help you catch this man-."

"You're at fault as well. You were one of the first to continue dividing," the blonde angel butted in. "We only followed Mikoto because he was our friend."

"We can still be an advocate, not an enemy. We can help you find the man who killed Totsuka-."

"Don't say his name," Mikoto hissed, his voice shaken despite his best effort to steady it.

"Mikoto," the blue king murmured. "It doesn't have to be this way. You've tainted your Damocles Energy by falling for wrath. It's been chipped away with each sin you've committed, with each angel you killed. If you keep going with this you will lose control and destroy heaven. I know what he meant to you, but we can help you find the angel responsible-."

Mikoto smirked and shook his head. "No."

The blue angel looked aghast at the blunt reply. He made to speak, but Mikoto raised his hand and let it fall, palm facing out towards the blue king. "I'm sorry, Munakata," was all that could be heard before battle cries filled the air and red and blue angels launched for each other.

Munakata returned the apology in a whisper and drew his blade. He launched for the red king who launched away. At first Munakata thought it was a dodge, but he landed outside the zone the rest of their men fought in. It was just a fight between the two kings. "What are you planning?" Munakata demanded and he sliced his sword towards Mikoto. Red energy flashed around them and the red king drew his own power, coating his hands with his power and blocked the attack and dove for an attack of his own. It was blocked by the blue energy coated blade.

The question was answered with another smirk.

The fighting lasted well into the evening. The soldiers were forced to cease from exhaustion and loss of numbers. Those remaining clung to lovers or lay too tired and hurt to move. They watched or listened to the fight between their two kings. Mikoto's hand were scorched and scarred from the length of the fight and the immense energy the blue king fought back with.

Mikoto faltered. Everyone could see his Damocles energy was failing him. It was too damaged with his dark thoughts of wrath and hate to stand up to Munakata's power fueled by only sympathy and thoughts for justice. The power began to leak from Mikoto and scorched his flesh and the fabric that shielded his body. He winced in pain as more power pushed out of him. If he continued he would surely implode.

The two angels slid away from each other and stared, panting. They two had grown exhausted with their lasting fight. However, Munakata was better off than Mikoto. His flesh wasn't ripping apart around him as his power faltered to great to be contained in his heavenly form. He launched forward. Mikoto did nothing.

He stood up straight and outstretched his arms. His energy began to waver as it extended from his body, shredding his flesh and spilling his blood. Red angels cried out in despair as Munakata drew his blade forward and it sank through Mikoto's stomach.

Mikoto's body jerked, but smiled through the abrupt new pain that shocked him. His energy had depleted with the fatal blow. He slumped against the sword, his head landing on Munakata's shoulder. "Thank you." He whispered, his voice hoarse and raw. A small smile rested on his lips.

Then he was dead.

* * *

**Chapter 1- End**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two! Hope you enjoy!**

**I'm so happy! Akira Yama started writing again. I'm sad about the circumstances that took her away, but I am glad she is well enough right now!**

**Now, onto chapter two!**

* * *

Punishment was set.

A war started by angels and continued by angels with no thought of the consequences was a sin. All involved and dead by other's hands were revived and all involved were to be cast out.

Memories were wiped.

Grace and wings were ripped from their celestial bodies.

Cries of despair tore from lesser angels throats. Many of the more powerful stood and took their punishment.

One by one they were cast out of heaven and sent to earth to start over again.

None realized, however, what their true punishment was.

* * *

A blond middle school boy sat on the roof of his school. It was like any other school. The bell rang loudly. It was a sound heard across the grounds and many could be heard rushing towards their classes after a brief interlude known as lunch. He, however, ignored to call and glanced at his watch. "Where's Mikoto?" he grumbled to himself.

* * *

A red headed student walked through the crowds. His expression of boredom stood out from the friendly faces as friends walked together or the faces of desperation as many rushed to their classroom, muttering pleads to make it on time. He walked away from his class room. He avoided the teachers and weaved through the many faces. If his hair weren't so vibrant he would blend in with those around him. However, it was bright and noticeable which made skipping class difficult.

He sighed and glanced at the stairs leading to the roof. Ducking past a teacher too busy reprimanding a peeping tom to notice the red head, he slipped inside and away.

He mounted the stairs grudgingly and made it to the first landing when he heard the door he had entered below open.

Turning he caught a boy peering up at him with bright brown eyes. His hair was a very light brown and he looked weak. The boy was pale and with the pale hair he looked wispy, like he would blow away with the wind. However, he looked up at the red head and smiled brightly. The red head blinked at him, hiding his confusion with pressed boredom.

The door above him opened and he looked up to see his blond friend rush towards him. "Hey, you took too long so I decided to head to class. I hear there's a new girl." The blond smiled and passed the red head. "See you, Mikoto," he said pushing open the door at the bottom and disappearing.

Mikoto blinked at the door. The other kid had disappeared as well. Mikoto shrugged one shoulder and continued climbing the stairs until he reached the rooftop sanctuary. He found the shady spot on the other side of the entrance and sat down, preparing for a nap.

Before he could fall asleep, the door opened. He didn't move, but sighed. "Izumo, you're not allowed up here anymore." He said lazily, turning his head away. The door closed and he relaxed. He turned his head and blinked when he saw the frail looking boy peering at him nervously from around the corner.

He smiled at Mikoto again. "Am I allowed up here?" He asked quietly, moving to stand in full view. He emphasized himself as he took a step closer. "I'm not Izumo, I'm Totsuka."

Mikoto grunted and turned away from the new comer, not giving an answer. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. "You seem familiar. Have you always lived here?" Totsuka asked cheerfully.

The red head shrugged and opened his eyes seeing Totsuka staring back at him. His smile was blinding and annoying. People should never be that happy; especially at school. He nodded tersely before settling back to resume his nap. Or at least try and start one.

"What's your name?"

Mikoto didn't reply. He sighed softly and pretended to have fallen asleep. He felt the air change around him, but didn't care. Why should he? Why was this kid talking to him anyways? Most kids ran from him. Most new kids were warned to run away from him.

"That's okay, I'll call you King."

Mikoto opened his eyes, but Totsuka had stood and turned away. He followed him with his gaze as the boy disappeared back into the stair well. The door closed soundly. Silence followed and a small twitch pulled up his lip.

* * *

"So I hear some kid started following you around," Izumo said with a playful smirk.

Mikoto sighed as he leaned against the bar and stared out around him. The pub was always well furnished. It was to Izumo's taste. At first he had been worried when he friend proclaimed he was quitting school to start the business, but what did it matter. It was his choice and so far it worked out. "You mean the annoying brat that's been following me?" His tone implied its usual boredom, as did his expression.

Izumo failed to suppress a smile. The words never matched with the intonation. "Hanging around you, a guy who hates keeping friends, and hates having people kiss up to him-." He was stopped briefly by the phone ringing loudly. He moved around behind the bar and straight towards it, "The kids got balls." He finished before answering, "HOMRA."

Mikoto watched his friend, but said nothing. He could tell as the conversation went that it was nothing good. His interest faded and he looked away bored. It wasn't his business. If something was wrong with Izumo and he wanted to share, so be it. Mikoto didn't care either way. Again, not his business.

"Thank you," Izumo finished as he dropped the receiver back on the hook. He turned and caught Mikoto staring at him; his head tipped back and his gaze peered back at Izumo through the corner of his eyes. "How should I put this…?" Izumo said with a soft sigh. "That kid that wants to work for you or whatever…." Izumo paused. Mikoto's expression hadn't changed, which Izumo always assumed was a decent sign. "He was beaten in the street. He's in the hospital."

Mikoto looked away and turned making a disapproving noise. "Why call us?" He grumbled, not moving. Izumo didn't reply, just watched his friend carefully. Mikoto stood suddenly and walked out of the pub.

"Ack!" Izumo ran after him, locking the door securely. "Mikoto! Wait!"

* * *

Izumo had never seen the boy that had suddenly taken an interest in his friend. He had expected the kid to be a more talkative Mikoto. Strength to mirror the stubborn strong will, built to withstand enough to survive. The slender, frail looking boy bandaged and lying, his leg in a cast suspended was the last thing he had suspected. His hair and eyes were pale brown and he looked like he never saw the sun. They stepped in and he looked up at Mikoto. His face lit up and he set aside the book he had been reading. "King!"

Izumo laughed and looked at Mikoto. His laugh died instantly when he saw a reaction he never saw in his friend's eyes before. Fear. It was a flash, but he saw fear in his friend's eyes as he looked at the kid lying in bed. Izumo looked back at Totsuka and stepped closer. "King? This guy?" Izumo shook his head. "Look you may think hanging around a strong guy is a good idea, but it's just gonna get you beaten up again."

"It will be alright," Totsuka said with a bright smile. "I will be King's vassal."

Izumo sighed and rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak-.

"Who did this to you?" Mikoto stepped forward. Totsuka blinked up at him confused. Mikoto's expression was still blank but Izumo knew better. He knew there was murderous intent. Usually the red head did not interfere in other people's affairs unless someone attacked first. Apparently, despite Mikoto's earlier statements towards Totsuka, the kid was now someone meaningful.

* * *

The bar was noisy. It had been years since the hospital and since then things had changed. Mikoto did become a king. The third and red king, based off his Sword of Damocles. Now he was surrounded by lost souls that were misunderstood, but only wanted to help the people in their area.

Right now he was lying back in the sitting area on the second floor of the bar. He could hear the noise from down below and sighed. He closed his eyes and dozed off.

Flashes of colored light blinked in and out of his mind's eye. Red dripped down pass and he jolted away, his power flaring around his hands. He froze when he caught the glare of light on a camera lens. "And here is our sleepy king."

Mikoto rolled his eyes and turned to lie on his side, his power diminishing from sight. "What do you want?"

"Just adding you to my memories." Totsuka said playfully as he sat back on his feet. "And everyone left for the mission. Izumo's cleaning so I wanted to get out of the way."

The king grunted and shifted to get comfortable. Totsuka laughed softly and ran a hand thought the spike pile of red hair on his king's head. He walked away towards the window and looked out into the street. "It's nice out. Hope the mission goes smoothly."

Mikoto gave no response. He rolled around and stared at Totsuka. His gaze traveled along the long slender frame and sat up. "Why are you here?"

Totsuka blinked and turned. He smiled. "I already told you-."

"No, why are you here."

The confusion melted away. The smile dimmed, but he stepped closer. The camera slid on the table. He sat beside Mikoto. "I still already told you. I'm your vassal. You're my king."

Mikoto's brows twitched upward in surprise. He looked down and away. A sigh escaped his lips and he shook his head. He reached for his cigarettes waiting on the side table. Totsuka brought them to him. "Mikoto?" He called softly.

The red head looked back and felt soft trembling lips press to his. His eyes widened as he froze. Totsuka pulled away and looked up at him and offered a watery smile. Before Mikoto could respond, his vassal stood abruptly and rushed out of the room. The door closed soundly behind him and he left Mikoto staring after him in wonder.

* * *

**Chapter 2- End**

**TBC**

**Hope you enjoyed! Someone sent me a message to other day commenting on the improvement of my writing. Apparently the writing mistakes went away. This is because (no, my method of writing did not change. I still write everything all at once) I now have a live in Beta!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I've been away so long! Had internet malfunctions and I was in and out of the country. Then work. Ugh... life... ANYWAYS, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"Say, 'Help me.'" An orange haired teen asked, his fingers tangled in his companions blond hair. The blond glanced up at him and looked down.

"Please… help me, Fujishima," the blonde whispered closing his eyes as tears trickled down his face. The orange haired teen smiled sadly and wrapped his arms securely around his friend. The blond stood and allowed himself to be held. Totsuka smiled as he watched the blond reach up and claw into Fujishima's jacket.

Mikoto had arrived and forced the two teens apart. Fujishima stood in front of the blond protectively. "I brought Eric to HOMRA, I take responsibility." Fujishima stated firmly. One arm stayed wrapped around Eric's waist.

Eric looked at Fujishima shocked and quickly pushed him aside. "No, I'm already a low life. I won't let anyone take responsibility for a crime that is mine alone."

Their King blinked at both of them. Fujishima felt tension build as the king's eyes flickered from him to Eric and back. Suddenly heat was near his head and fire was in his line of sight. Eric cried out and Fujishima looked as the flames engulfed his head. "Eric!"

The flames died away, showing no damage to the blond's head. Smoke flittered away and he pulled away his jacket to show a HOMRA stamp warming the skin just below his shoulder. "W-What-?"

Mikoto only grunted and stared at Eric. "You're one of us now." He offered flatly before turning to walk away. Totsuka couldn't stop smiling to himself. Their King always had a huge heart. Ever since the day he first decided to follow him as his own king.

"Idiot," Totsuka felt a sudden pain shock through his head.

"It hurts!" He cried out holding his head on the spot his king had hit him. He smiled weakly and turned to look at the red head. He blushed faintly remembering the last time they had talked, he had kissed him. However, Mikoto didn't seem like he cared. "I knew it would turn out alright." Totsuka offered brightly.

"You'll wind up dead," Mikoto grumbled turning away from him and walking away.

"Where are you going?" Totsuka called looking confused.

"I have business to take care of," Mikoto answered blankly, not breaking stride. "Alone. Don't need everyone to come along."

Totsuka smiled knowingly as the red head disappeared and turned back to look at Fujishima and Eric as the taller, orange haired teen put an arm around Eric's shoulders and said something about getting something to eat. The three of them moved back to HOMRA pub for lunch.

* * *

Totsuka leaned over the bar reading through a book. Only the lights above the bar remained open as he read. The chairs were flipped over onto the table and the floor was swept and ready for the following day of business. Totsuka yawned softly and rubbed his shoulder as he continued reading.

A creak brought Totsuka's attention from the printed pages. He looked up, surprised to see Mikoto descending the stairs. Totsuka smiled, "I didn't know you had already come back."

"Came in through the back," Mikoto muttered as he moved around to behind the bar and dug through the shelves before reappearing with a bottle of whiskey. He grabbed two glasses and poured the brown liquid into both before pushing the bottle carelessly away. He pushed one glass towards Totsuka before taking his own and downing half the contents. "What?"

Totsuka blinked when he realized he was staring at Mikoto. He blushed faintly and looked down at the offered drink. He shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing."

A warm hand touched his cheek. He jerked his gaze to meet Mikoto's as lips touched his. Trembling, Totsuka returned the kiss. Mikoto pulled away. Their gazes met. Totsuka was shocked and uncertain. Mikoto stared intently back with fear pushing down the corners of his mouth into a haggard frown. Fear was something Totsuka had never seen in their king's eyes. "You almost got killed again," Mikoto grumbled softly. His voice was almost a growl. However, shivers still ran up Totsuka's spine. It always did when Mikoto sounded so rough; when he allowed emotions to come through. "Out of all that has happened- after realizing this power, gaining these clansmen, having so many enemies after us- all I ever worry about is you."

"Mikoto," Totsuka sighed affectionately. He rolled his eyes and laughed softly. This situation seemed familiar and yet he knew the two of them had never had a conversation like this before. "I can take care of myself."

The king leaned in and claimed his Vassals lips. "That's not exactly what I meant."

Totsuka blushed redder and looked away. "Oh." He breathed. His heart pounded roughly against his rib cage. He inhaled deeply and looked back at Mikoto and smiled sheepishly. "You'll just have to protect me."

"I intend to."

* * *

**Chapter 3- End**

**TBC**


End file.
